


How to handle a Spoiled Brat

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid's to do list for the week</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to handle a Spoiled Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to handle a werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742) by [Jassanja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja). 



> Since the Luke/Reid dynamic always reminds me of the Snape/Lupin one, I had to go and revisit a story I wrote a couple of years ago, and write a Lure Version

\- Mock him  
\- Throw his privilege back into his face  
\- Insult him   
\- Tell him how unimpressed you are by his money  
\- Throw him out of your house  
\- Drive him insane  
\- Save one of his family members  
\- Close the door into his face  
\- Let him drive you insane  
\- Make him jealous  
\- Heal his boyfriend  
\- Mock his hair  
\- Kiss him  
\- Ignore him  
\- Throw him up against a wall and fuck him silly  
\- Call him an idiot  
\- Make him a sandwich  
\- Mock his family  
\- Tell him you hate him¨  
\- Tell him you need him  
\- Tell him you love him  
\- Keep insulting him  
\- Keep him  
\- Repeat


End file.
